The Time Traveler's Daughter
by Woah Babey
Summary: The fetus wasn't supposed to be born. Claire's fourth miscarraige was supposed to die when it time traveled out of her womb. But what happens when it doesn't. What happens when it comes back to change Henry's future.
1. Prologue

It happens when you least expect it. You think you're dreaming, it couldn't possibly be happening at this moment. And then you're snapped back to reality. You find yourself surrounded by strangers, lost, with no where to go, no one to turn to. You are start to run, everywhere, anywhere, searching for a place to hide, for clothes, anything. And when you do, you do whatever it takes to get it. No mercy, no remorse. You take, you steal, you hurt, you stay all there is left to do is wait. Wait for it to happen again. To go back. Back to where you came from.


	2. One

Thursday September 6, 2006 (Alison is 13)It isn't easy. Traveling through time isn't preferable. The fact that I wasn't even born is not something I like to talk about. Sitting here in the waiting room for Dr. Kendrick, I try not to draw too much attention to myself as I sit shaking uncontrollably with anticipation. The waiting is killing me. I can't believe I'm here, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. All this is making me scared, and then it happens, I start to feel a tingle at the tip of my feet. Oh no, this isn't happening, it can't be happening right now, anytime but now. I sit still, hoping that it will somehow help me calm down. I feel it, I'm slipping away, I'm about to go, right here, in the middle of the waiting room. Good lord. "Alison, Dr. Kendrick will see you now, are your parents here?" Someone calls breaking me out of my trance, I look up, the receptionist is looking at me with worried eyes, I know she's wondering why I'm here, obviously by myself. I try not to look her in the eyes as I walk past her, completely ignoring her question, towards the door she indicated. No one will understand me, except Dr. Kendrick, he would understand office isn't as disheveled as I'm used to, there aren't as many bookcases, and not as many papers and folders strewn across the room like I'm used to seeing. His desk is in the same spot though, and he's sitting there bent over his desk intently studying some paper work."Come in Ms. Alison, please take a seat" He instructs me without looking up, I do, sitting down in the leather seat across from his desk I cross my hands in my lap and wait silently for him to look up, when he does, his eyes widen in surprise, I'm sure he didn't expect someone like me to be sitting across from him."Hello Dr. Kendrick, my names Alison, but you already know that" I tell him nervously as I begin to play with the hem of my shirt, I don't know how I'm going to explain all of this to him, how I'm going to convince him to believe me, maybe I'm too early, maybe he hasn't come yet. And then I feel like I'm about to barf, if he hasn't come to Dr. Kendrick yet, this isn't going to work."Yes, but I don't know why you're here, sweetie, I'm a geneticist, I have no idea why you would need my help" He looks at me with confused eyes, he's honestly confused, I can tell by the way he looks at me through squinted eyes, and that makes me even more nervous than I am, and I sit up in my seat and peer out the window."My names Alison." I tell him quietly, "Alison Detamble" His eyes widen in shock, in confusion, and then I know. Henry's been here, my dad's been here, I'm not too early. " And I know that you think it isn't possible, Alba's born isn't she?" I ask him nervously, finally gaining up the courage to look at him as I take my glance away from the window and look into his eyes. He nods his head."Claire has had six miscarriages before Alba, am I correct?" I ask him, tilting my head to the side to get another look at him, he nods. "And you believe that those fetus' time traveled out of the womb?" He nods. "Well then let's start from there. My names Alison Detamble, Henry and Claire, they're my parents. I was fetus number four, I'm a time traveler just like Henry. He's my father, I was passed the time traveler gene. You were right when you told them that the fetus' traveled out of the womb. I can't speak for the other five fetus'. But I traveled to the future, to the year 2055 to be in fact, and I know this seems completely impossible, but by then human fetus' can be brought to full term without a mother, somehow, and I still don't know how this is possible, I traveled into a facility where they put the fetus' into incubators, I was brought to full term. I grew up traveling, but by then, it's openly known." I sit there and try to explain to him, Dr. Kendrick is listening, I'm not sure whether he believes me, but by the look in his eyes, he's definitely taking my story into consideration."I traveled back in time about two years ago, to the year 2025 to meet you. You studied me, you ran tests on me, back then I didn't know that you were the one who studied my father, that my dad was the reason you knew about chrono-dispairment, in actuality, I only came to you because I know that you are the first person who has ever studied it. It wasn't until a few months after you began testing me that you told me who my father was, I didn't know that Henry and Claire Detamble were my parents, but by then, you told me that it wasn't a good idea to meet them, that maybe they weren't ready to deal with the fact that I was one of their miscarriages, that it wasn't a good idea to open old wounds" I told him, his eyes focused in on me, traveling across my face, and I knew that he could see the resemblance, between me and my father. And I sit there, patiently as he examines me."Why have you come back?" He finally asks me, I look into his eyes, I can't believe I'm about to do this. By the look in his eyes, I know he want's to help me, whatever it is I want. I was willing to take a paternity test if that was what he needed from me when I walked into this building, but as I look into his eyes I know I don't need to. Because he believes me."I want to get to know them Dr. Kendrick, maybe even live with them. And I know that it's a lot to ask, but I need to know them," I tell him, I want this more than anything, more than not wanting to time travel, I'll do anything. "I've lived for thirteen years wondering where I came from, why I'm here, and I have never found the answer, and then I was told in the future that I couldn't, and I knew that I had to come back here to this time period. Alba's just been born, they're happy, happier than they can describe, now wouldn't be a bad time for me to come into their lives, parenthood is fresh, it's brand new, having me there, it might not be too hard for them" "Here's the thing Alison, how am I going to explain to them that you are in fact their child, and yes, they may believe me, but you have to understand that they have just brought this little girl into their life, just yesterday, and maybe, they will not be able to come to grips with the fact that you are they're daughter" Dr. Kendrick explains to me with worried eyes, I know that he wants to do this for me, but he's worried."I knew that you were going to say that. But I have an idea, and it is a bit far fetched, but I think it could work" I tell him sitting up in my seat, he looks at me, and I know that he want's me to continue. " You tell my mother and father, that I'm an orphan, that time travels, I need a place to say, and that it would be best off for me to live with a time traveler as well." I tell him with a hopeful look, maybe this isn't going to work, maybe it's too far fetched, I shouldn't have come here, I don't belong here." It's a long shot, but I have a feeling that it could work. Ms. Alison, I'll make the call, but for now, how about I take you to get something to eat, you have a lot more of explaining to do" He tells me with a grin, and I can't help but smile back. I'm going to meet them.


End file.
